


eye for an eye

by hxshidan



Series: Aren't we strangers? [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based after Yoosung's 3rd bad ending, F/M, or at least I hope~, spoilers for the real names of 707 and unknown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: It had been three months since Yoosung and Seven had gone, and only Seven had returned.You would do anything if it meant that you could get Yoosung back, even if it means throwing yourself into the deep end.





	1. Resolution, dimensions, coordinates

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something for Yoosung/MC after writing so much V/MC lmao-

_How did Seven learn how to do this so fast? And so young?_

You tapped your finger against the laptop’s keyboard, before groaning. This… was frustrating. But you weren’t going to give up. You _needed_ to learn how to do this… If not for yourself, then for Yoosung.

_‘I know very well that you are in danger. I want to be your strength. So… **Be… my pre-girlfriend**! So that nothing like this happens to you again… I want to give you my whole heart.’_

You had a screenshot of those messages, and of your acceptance not long after. Yoosung was so happy… You were in danger, and he was trying to reassure the two of you… It had only taken a single week for the two of you to fall in love, and you had no regrets about that… There was no doubt that Yoosung had none either. Your only regret was allowing your anxiety to get the best of you.

Making Yoosung promise he would do _anything_ to protect you…

It took a good few moments of looking at that screenshot before you turned back to the computer with a renewed eagerness. This time, Yoosung was the one in danger. You wanted to be _his_ strength. First things first though… You needed to get this little task done.

Seven was completely unaware of what you were up to in the room of his house that you had been allowed to stay in since the party, and you were honestly quite glad of that. He always frowned upon people trying to follow his footsteps, and always did his best to get people to stop. ‘ _Hacking is a dirty career_ ,’ he would always say. You were willing to throw yourself head-first into the dirt.

You had started out quite simply, with basic code-breaking. After a while, you attempted to break codes with bigger complexities, and now, in the space of three months, you had begun to break through simple security on devices. Earlier that day, you had gone out and bought a cheap phone with the money you had saved up since the start of the whole ‘getting pulled into RFA by a hacker’ situation. You had gone and set up a simple firewall to break through, and had just recently finished getting access to the phone.

 Now though… Just to see what you could potentially be up against… You had tried to hack into your actual phone, and were looking at the algorithms which Seven had set up to protect you from the hacker who was holding Yoosung hostage. You just didn’t know that Seven had been alerted to that.

After a few minutes, he appeared in the doorway, dark bags under his eyes as he glanced at you. “Are you okay?” He flinched when you suddenly slammed the laptop shut, before you quickly nodded. “I… Right then…” He then paused, before taking a small step towards you. “Just… give me a call if anything happens or if anything is bothering you… I promised- I promised Yoosung that I’d take care of you, after all.” There was evident hurt in Seven’s voice as he spoke about Yoosung.

“Yeah, I know…”

* * *

“ _Please… I’ll do anything…”_

_“Anything?”_

_“Y- Yes, **anything**!”_

_“Hmm… No.”_

_“Y- You-! I- I just want to see him…”_

_“Say goodbye to your ‘precious’ Yoosung.”_

* * *

You woke up shaking as you remembered the one time where you had actually been able to get through to the hacker and beg for the chance to see Yoosung. It hurt remembering the laughter which echoed down your phone when your pleas were outright rejected.

According to your phone, it was just gone midnight. _Optimal time for Yoosung to have started to play on LOLOL…_ You hadn’t even met him in person, but all around you, you could see little quirks which you had picked up about him in the messenger. For example – there were the packets of Honey Buddha chips scattered around every room in this house. Yoosung loved them, and because of their rarity, he had made a single packet last for weeks. He would have _loved_ being able to eat them as and when he wanted… It hurt when you went into another packet to eat, seeming as Seven had given you a large box full of them, knowing that Yoosung wasn’t able to eat them with you.

Slowly, you got out of bed before dragging your feet as you made your way to the neglected kitchen. It _had_ been used more since you moved in here, but… It still went about with a layer of dust. The only thing besides sorting out take-out food which you did in there was make coffee… Yoosung had joined a barista club a few days before he had been taken.

It was hard to hold back tears as you made your way past Seven’s computers as you made a beeline towards the kitchen, but then you froze. _Seven wasn’t there. Seven was not at his computers._ Barely a moment had passed by the time that you had made up your mind to instead grab a bottle of water from the fridge before rushing back over to the computers.

A note had been taped to one of the monitors, and it had your name scribbled at the top of it.

‘ _Got a sudden call from Vanderwood saying that my boss needs me to do something important. May be gone for a few days. Use my computers if you want, just as long as you don’t touch the zipped or confidential files, yeah? **Especially** the RFA ones. I can trust you to not touch them. Oh, and I’ve made sure that I’ve set my door security to recognise your face and voice, so if you need to go out, you can come back in again. See you.’_

You sat down in the particularly comfortable chair (no wonder Seven hardly left it unless necessary) at the desk, before reaching to press the power button. For some reason, your heart was racing, despite the fact that you had full consent to using it. Maybe it’s just the thrill of being able to use a computer other than your laptop, or maybe it’s just the excitement which you have developed over the past three months as you tried to learn how to hack in secret when it comes to accessing somebody else’s computers.

_Of course his backgrounds were of Longcat._

Before you could do anything though, messenger notifications began to go off on your phone, so you picked it up and sighed as you logged in. It was likely to be Zen who is online at this time, so you prepared yourself to ask him how rehearsals had gone that day. It was practically instinctual to load up the messenger without checking who was online though, so you didn’t bother checking.

> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _… Where is 707 when I need him?_
> 
> **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Mr Han, did you get one too?..._
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _woah woah woah. Did you two get the creepy emails too?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _What’s going on?_

It was unexpected for almost everyone to be online at once. Since Yoosung was taken by the hacker, the chatroom began to become somewhat isolated. Sure, there was quite a few chatrooms opened on it a day, but not as many as when you had first joined the RFA.

> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _I received a suspicious email at the office before. It possessed a strange logo, and underneath…_
> 
> **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _There was an image of Yoosung._
> 
> **_You:_ ** _!!!_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _He looked so pale and thinner than normal… I honestly felt sick at the sight of it._
> 
> **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Did you not get an email like this?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Give me a second…_

A horrible lump formed in your throat as you clicked on the internet on Seven’s computer, before you went and logged into your email account. It was just as sparse as it normally was… No suspicious email or anything.

> **_You:_ ** _No…_
> 
> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _I still want to know where 707 is so that he can help us track where these emails came from._
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Seven isn’t here at the moment… Apparently his boss has sent him out somewhere._
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _What?;;_
> 
> **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _That isn’t good…_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Let me try!_
> 
> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _Hmm?_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _You… want to try and track where the emails are coming from? But… you’re not a tech genius like Seven, you said that yourself at the party…_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Please… Don’t let Seven know, he’ll get really angry with me if he finds out…_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _I’ve been teaching myself how to hack._
> 
> **_You:_ ** _To save Yoosung._
> 
> **_You:_ ** _It’s killing me not being able to talk to him… I got so attached to him in the ten days which we were able to talk to one another…_
> 
> **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Well, Luciel will see if he logs into the messenger… But okay. I’ll forward the email to you._
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Thank you, Jaehee…_
> 
> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _I’ll be amazed if you manage to locate Yoosung without the help of Seven. I wish you luck._
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _Yeah! Good luck… Anything to rescue your prince!_

You were practically shaking as the email notification popped up on the computer, before you opened it up. A shiver went down your spine as it began to load, and you had to quickly cover your mouth when the image which the others had spoken of had finally appeared. Tears welled up in your eyes when you noticed a horribly pale Yoosung propped up against a stone wall, his natural brown hair starting to break through his messy hair. He seemed to be chained up whilst wearing a tattered black suit too. But what _really_ got to you was the state of his left eye. The typically calming violet colour which his other eye held was close to non-existent, it was bloodshot, and on top of that, it was half-lidded. _Had he been injured?_

It took a lot not to call one of the others so that you could have somebody to sob to, but instead, you ended up opening the gallery feature of the messenger just to look at the image which Yoosung had sent to you just after you had said that you would be his girlfriend. He was smiling, and held a bouquet of roses in his hand… For all that you knew, those roses may still be at his apartment, likely wilted…

But something felt odd about the photo on the email though, so you went and saved it onto Seven’s computer quickly. You could delete it before he got back, after all. After that, you looked at the information held about the photo Yoosung had taken on his phone, and did the same with the horrible photo.

_The same resolution._

_The same dimensions._

_The same camera._

_Both photos had been taken from Yoosung’s phone._

Now, you may not have been a technical genius like Seven, but it was easy enough to come to that conclusion. Once more, your heart was pounding as you scrolled down about the information from the sickening photo, and it ended up skipping a beat when you noticed that there were location coordinates for the photo.

_The hacker hadn’t concealed the coordinates where the image had been taken._

**_118.382643, 72.575154._ **

_You had a lead straight to Yoosung._

To say that your hand was shaking as you input those coordinates on your phone’s map program was an understatement, but when the map finally loaded, joyful tears began to pour down your face when you noticed a building in the middle of nowhere on it.

He was right there…

Now you were shaking even more as you opened up the messenger, to see that the same three were still online.

> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _Are you okay?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Mhmm…_
> 
> **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _The image… it’s horrible, isn’t it?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Yeah…_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _You want any of us to come see you? Or want to come to one of us?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _No… There’s no need._
> 
> **_You:_ ** _I… I believe that I may have found Yoosung._


	2. Three minute phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected, short phone call makes you even more determined to save Yoosung.

Yoosung had been given a day of rest… That must have meant that another two weeks must have passed. The hacker typically only gave him a day to recuperate after being put through the sick games every fortnight. It was painful, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He wasn’t rich, like Jumin.

He wasn’t smart, like Jaehee.

He wasn’t an actor, like Zen.

He wasn’t conniving, like Seven.

He was just... Yoosung Kim. The most average person in the RFA. If anything… He wished he wasn’t alone in his suffering… He wished that he was back at home even more though. Able to play LOLOL, chat on the messenger, and have his girlfriend sat by his side. Be capable of cooking a meal for the two of you, and give you a warm cup of coffee as you huddled up. He hadn’t even met you yet, but these hopes of being with you kept him going.

Quietly, he whimpered your name as he tilted his head back against the cold wall behind him, before tears began to well up in his right eye. A security image which the hacker had showed him of you from the party remained in his head. A young woman, about the same age as him, with a lost look in their eyes, thin fingers shaking as they held onto a dirty blue hoodie… His hoodie.

Before long, Yoosung began to hear the hacker nearby. The room was dark, so he couldn’t see, but the pace of his footsteps was enough to indicate that he was angry. _Very angry._ It was also quite painful to see a bright stream of light enter the room for Yoosung, as it did every other time, and he noticed that finally, the hacker was stood there, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed.

Moments later, Yoosung felt something be thrown into the room and hit his leg. His eyes widened when he realised that it was his phone.

Slowly, the hacker then approached him, and pulled out what looked like a weapon of sorts. Yoosung couldn’t exactly see what it was, but he knew that it was dangerous. “Right, you… That little girlfriend of yours is bombarding your phone with messages. Luciel is away for now, so he can’t track your phone. _You have three minutes to get her to stop, Yoosung Kim._ Talk any longer than that, or talk to anyone other than her… And you get hurt.”

Frantic hardly began to describe how fast Yoosung moved to take hold of his phone and open it. The screen had been cracked, and it was hard to make out what was on the screen, though that may have been in part because of his eye. It surprised him when a text message suddenly came through though.

> _‘Please, stay strong for me, Yoosung… Stay strong for me, and your family.’_

He had to hold his breath to stop himself from choking up as he noticed your name beside the text, and whilst the hacker was still patient and waiting, he quickly opened the other text messages which you had sent over the past two hours.

> ‘ _Hey! We haven’t forgot about you, Yoosung! Don’t worry, we’ll save you soon!’_
> 
> _‘I miss you more than anything, you know…’_
> 
> _‘I’m going to come for you, okay?!’_

There was a slight snarl as Yoosung had to do his best to wipe his eyes from the hacker, before he took a step closer, the weapon, a blade of sorts, being held closer to him than before. “You know… It doesn’t take this long to open up a damn contacts list. Hurry up, or I won’t even let you call her.”

Yoosung could feel his hands shaking like mad as he finally went and did as he was told, and was quite relieved that your name was at the very top of the list still, seeming as he had set your number to be number one in his list and told you to do the same with his before he had been forced to stay here.

He gulped as he then pressed to start the call, and his teeth sank into his bottom lip as the sound of the call going through began. It took a good ten seconds before there was any sort of change from that.

“ _H- Hello?”_

* * *

You had been preparing all night ever since you had found out the coordinates of the place where Yoosung was being held, an overwhelming sense of purpose taking over your body _. Seven wouldn’t mind if you took a crate of his cans of Ph. D Pepper and Honey Buddha chips, as well as one of his cars, right?_

Every once in a while, you would pull out your phone and send a text message to Yoosung’s phone, fully aware that he wouldn’t be receiving the messages unless the hacker relayed them to him, just for a sense of reassurance.

After taking a moment to debate on as to whether you took your laptop (you decided that you would), you then walked into Seven’s garage. Three cars were there, but you knew that he had four. That meant that wherever Seven’s boss had sent him, the other car was there. That also assured you that there was no chance of Seven returning just yet. And if he did return, and you weren’t back with Yoosung yet… There was no doubt that he was aware of the coordinates too.

Before you got into the car, you had one last thing to do… You had kept Yoosung’s hoodie with you ever since Seven had given it to you at the party three months ago. Just to remind you of what your overall aim was, you were going to wear it no matter what. It’s all you had of Yoosung besides images saved on your phone.

You almost screamed as the special ringtone you had set for Yoosung began to ring out when you had just got into the car. It was… unexpected, to say the least. Your hands were shaking as you lifted up your phone, and pressed to answer the call.

“H- Hello?” You had no idea if it was going to be the hacker or Yoosung who responded to you, so that made you all the more anxious. “I- Is this-?”

“ _Y- Your voice… Don’t s- sound so scared…”_ Your face paled when you heard that oh so familiar voice. To be honest, if your health was any worse (after all, you had just spent three months with an almost identical diet to Seven), you probably would have had a heart attack. “ _H- Hey…”_

Tears were already rolling down your face. It _was_ him. Not the hacker, but _him_. “Yoosung…” If you weren’t in Seven’s car, you would have lay down there and then, and sobbed for hours on end just over the relief of knowing that he was alive, and that it was actually his voice on the other end of the phone. “God, I’ve been so worried about you! I- I was so scared when I heard that you were- were-” It was a struggle for words to escape from your lips after that. Despite that, you threw out whatever words came to your head first. “I- I love you, okay?! R- Remember that, right?!”

“ _I know… I know… I- I love you too… It’s what’s kept m- me going…”_ Yoosung seemed to wheeze down the phone, but god, your heart could hardly take it. It felt as though the wounds had been healed, but also tore open once more and made even deeper. “ _B- But I’ve only got three minutes… Three minutes b- before I can’t hear your voice any more…”_

Hearing that made you pull your knees up to your chest. Three minutes… That wasn’t long at all. Because of that, you didn’t want to talk to Yoosung about anything heavy though, out of fear of making his imprisonment feel even worse for him. “You know… I’m wearing your hoodie right now… It’s warm, and smells like you…” You forced a quiet laugh out then. “I can’t wait for the future, where I can wear more of your comfy clothes, especially as pyjamas…”

“ _H- Hey, that’s… ugh, that’s not fair… I’m weak-hearted to cute things like that…”_ Yoosung gave off a weak laugh then, before he groaned. Was he trying his best to reassure you that he was okay, even though he quite clearly wasn’t? “ _But… Will we ever-?!”_

“Yes. Please, don’t let the hacker know this, but… I… I’ve managed to figure out where you are, without anybody’s help… I’m coming for you _right now._ ”

A silence lingered for a moment, likely with Yoosung trying to get to grasps with what you had just said. “ _No… No, please, don’t… Y- You’ll just hurt yourself more, you-!”_ The sound which you heard after that made you wince. It was almost like a rather brutal kick. _“Ow! G- Give me my phone back! It hasn’t been three minutes!”_ You wanted to scream at the hacker to stop when you heard quiet whimpers of pain in the background then, knowing full well that Yoosung had been hurt even more than he previously had been.

_“Say goodbye, you’re never going to hear her voice again after this.”_

Seconds later, the call had been ended, and everything seemed to come crashing around you just as it had done at the party when you had first received the news of what had happened. Despite that, just those short few moments being able to talk to Yoosung made you even more determined than before to save him. He was in pain, he was weak, and he needed saving… You weren’t going to let him suffer at the hands of the hacker any more.

Quickly, just as you found the car’s keys just behind the wheel (you made a mental note to congratulate Seven on his excellent hiding of them at a later point) and turned the car on, you turned your phone on and opened the RFA messenger. You had no idea if anyone was online, but it didn’t really matter as you began to type out your message.

> ‘ _A few moments ago… I was able to talk to Yoosung for a few minutes. He sounded so hurt, and unwell… It’s helped me to make up my mind about saving him. I’m leaving in a moment. There will only be two outcomes for this… Either me and Yoosung return together, or neither of us. Jumin – I’ve texted you the coordinates for if worst comes to worst, though I’m sure that Seven knows them too. Please, don’t send anyone unless I have been absent for any longer than about a week or any contact with me is suddenly lost. Jaehee, you’re a wonderful friend. You’ve helped a lot in supporting me over the past few weeks, please keep supporting everyone else too. Zen, know that I’ll always be behind you with your acting. Keep everyone’s spirits up. Lighten up the chatrooms with your selfies. And Seven… Thank you so much for letting me stay with you for my safety since the party. And I apologise if anything happens to your car…’_

With that, you closed the messenger and took a deep breath. This was it.

_You were going to save Yoosung, even if it’s the last thing you do._

* * *

> **_ZEN:_ ** _WHAT?!_
> 
> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _No way…_
> 
> **_707:_ ** _??? What’s going on???????_
> 
> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _Seven, did you not read the message that our new member left on the messenger about an hour ago?_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _SHE’S LEFT TO GO AND FIND YOOSUNG._
> 
> **_707:_ ** _… What?_
> 
> **_-707 has left the chatroom-_ **
> 
> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _That is it, I am going to send my security team to those coordinates she sent me._
> 
> **_-707 has entered the chatroom-_ **
> 
> **_707: MY BABY. SHE’S LEFT WITH ONE OF MY BABIES;;;_ **
> 
> **_707: AND SHE WAS HACKING BEHIND MY BACK?!_ **
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _This isn’t good…_
> 
> **_707:_ ** _I can’t do anything yet;;; All my hacking stuff is at home and my boss has me doing stupid missions…_
> 
> **_707:_ ** _Jobs! I mean jobs;;_
> 
> **_707:_ ** _Jumin! Call V and tell him what’s going on!!_
> 
> **_707:_ ** _We can’t let her put herself and Yoosung in even more danger!!!!_


	3. Mint Eye, hacker, twin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you're searching through the confidential RFA files when trying to find a way to hack into Yoosung's phone, you come across information which surprises you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having to play Yoosung and Seven's themes to make myself cheer up because writing this chapter made me feel upset;;;  
> (And in other news, I love the fact that Seven's theme is called something like 'Geniusly Hacked Bebop'.)

**_V:_ ** _I… See. This is a worse predicament than I thought…_

**_ZEN:_ ** _Yeah…_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _All because she doesn’t want to give up hope on saving Yoosung… Admirable, but reckless._

**_707:_ ** _And because I’m not in town, I don’t have my hacking stuff to trace her or my baby!  And I’m not going to be returning for at least another two days;;_

**_V:_ ** _… Luciel. Do you have access to any sort of webcam, or device which can video chat?_

**_707:_ ** _My phone, duh!_

**_V:_ ** _Then please call me. All of you. We are going to have an emergency RFA meeting over a video chat._

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Right now?_

**_V:_ ** _Yes._

* * *

Rain was pelting down against the car windows, and it was both reassuring yet a bother as you continued to type on your laptop. You had been able to discover Seven’s firewall on your phone, and it seemed as though he had implemented the same on the phones of the other RFA members. Of course, you knew that Seven would be rather annoyed at you for delving into the confidential RFA files on his computer for that information before you left, but…

This was for Yoosung. This was to make the RFA whole once more.

Before you could look into the file containing the details about the firewalls which Seven had set up though, you noticed a file titled _‘asdfghjkl_ ’ amongst all of the others. Maybe it was added to make any potential dangerous hackers, or perhaps even his agency, believe it to be inconspicuous?

Out of curiosity, you clicked the file before noticing two further files within it. One was titled ‘ _Saeran_ ’, and the other was titled ‘ _Mint Eye’_. But which one would you click first? After a moment of deliberation, you clicked the one named ‘ _Saeran’._

There was a text file and a photo saved inside it, so first of all, you clicked the image file. It seemed to be a screenshot taken of some security footage, with a person stood just by the wall of a castle-like building. One of their feet was propped up against a wall, whilst they seemed to be looking down at the ground with a cigarette in their mouth. Their hair had a weird colour too – seemingly bleached white and had the tips dyed pink. You weren’t too sure on as to who that was, so you hoped that the text file could give you a bit more information on their identity.

When you clicked on it though, you weren’t expecting for a password input to be required. But this was _Seven._ You had a few ideas on as to what the password could be.

First you input ‘ _Honey Buddha Chips’_ , but a notification popped up saying that you had three more attempts before the file ‘corrupts itself’. The information must have been important if Seven had used such measures… ‘ _God Seven’_ also came up as a failure. Two chances left. ‘ _707 defender of justice’_? One more attempt. You bit your lip then, before you ran a hand through your hair. What could Seven have had the password as? Suddenly, an idea came to your head. It was worth your last attempt… The name of the folder containing the image and this text file. ‘ _Saeran’._

A flood of relief went through your body when the file ended up opening, and it took a good few moments for you to work up the courage to read what had been written by Seven.

‘ _Our new member in the RFA was brought in by somebody who hacked the messenger onto her phone… Kinda odd, but I’m going to try and find out what they intend to do by bringing her here.’_ You gazed down towards the keys of your keyboard, before sighing and continuing to read. ‘ _Okay, so, I’ve found out that this hacker belongs to a group called ‘Mint Eye’. But I can’t do research on them properly right now. The hacker’s been messing with the security system at Rika’s apartment. She’s in danger, that bomb could go off at any time! Not to mention that the agency has me overloaded with work, so I need to do that as soon as possible…’_

The next part worried you then.

‘ _I’ve found the location of Mint Eye’s headquarters. It’s almost like a castle in the middle of nowhere.’_

_‘Great. Zen’s at my house avoiding a stalker, with the threat of Vanderwood and the agency getting in if they figure out the changes I made to my gate’s algorithms, and him potentially being killed or taken because he’s there and I’m not. Our new member is safe for now, but could still be under threat because of the hacker. And Yoosung is with me right now… Hopefully we can get this to stop, and we can get things back to normal as soon as possible. Plus, Yoosung won’t stop talking about her… About how he’s asked her to be his girlfriend. Even right now he’s talking all sappy down the phone to her… Lucky thing.’_

_‘Why is he the hacker?! Why is my twin brother, who I trusted Rika and V with the care of, the hacker?! God, I thought that I’d left everything to do with my real identity of Saeyoung Choi behind, but… God… Saeran… I was so helpless too, seeing Saeran stood there, telling me to press the button which would kill not just the two of us, but also Yoosung and our new member… And Yoosung yelling me to leave and to look after his girlfriend for him when he stopped Saeran from pressing the button… The last thing I saw was Saeran throwing Yoosung onto the floor, and pulling out a knife…’_

_‘I couldn’t save Yoosung from Saeran.’_

_‘How do I break it to her that it’s my twin brother who has Yoosung?’_

_‘I can’t… She’s upset enough knowing that Yoosung probably isn’t coming back…’_

_‘Gah! I need to, but…’_

_‘Not good…’_

_‘Shit.’_

You wiped the tears away from your eyes then, after having read everything in the file by that point, before shakily pulling out your phone, and opening the messenger to see whether Seven was online.

**_-You have entered the chatroom-_ **

**_707:_ ** _Ah~ Vanderwood’s covering for me~ I can come home early!_

**_707:_ ** _So excited!_

**_V:_ ** _That’s good, Luciel._

**_You:_ ** _… Hello._

**_707:_ ** _Oh!!! You’re here!!! I need to have a word with you! Hacking to save your boyfriend?_

**_707:_ ** _You could’ve asked me for help, you know… I’ve been trying to find ways to save Yoosung over the past few months too, you know…_

**_You:_ ** _… I’d rather try and save him myself… Plus you’d probably have lectured me about how dirty the career of hacking is…_

**_You:_ ** _Saeyoung._

**_V:_ ** _!_

**_707:_ ** _How did you-?!_

**_You:_ ** _… Saeran has Yoosung… And you’ve been wanting to tell me, but you couldn’t?_

**_V:_ ** _Not to… sound intrusive on what is going on here… But how exactly did you know that? The only people in the RFA who know details such as that are myself, Luciel, and Rika, if she were still here._

**_You:_ ** _Hacker in training, remember?_

**_707:_ ** _You got into the confidential RFA files… I did leave a note saying not to touch them!_

**_You:_ ** _I’m sorry, Seven… I truly am. But… I can’t sit around any longer. After Zen, Jumin, and Jaehee got creepy emails with an image of Yoosung looking all hurt, I couldn’t take it any longer!_

**_V:_ ** _You two, please… Calm down._

**_-707 has left the chatroom-_ **

**_V:_ ** _Don’t do anything reckless. Everyone is upset enough as it is._

**_You:_ ** _No promises. I’m getting Yoosung back, even if I have to do the dirtiest, most unthinkable things to do so._

**_V:_ ** _Just… Before you leave the chatroom… Could it be possible for me to call you?_

**_You:_ ** _I… I guess._

**_-V has left the chatroom-_ **

_- **You have left the chatroom-**_

**_-Chatroom automatically deleted by user: 707-_ **

Once you closed the messenger app, you sighed and then waited for V to call you. You didn’t have his number, and you hadn’t communicated with him privately once, so you couldn’t even contact him through the app. There was no doubt that Seven would have given him your number as soon as you joined the RFA.

As expected, your phone began to ring with an unknown number then, and as you knew that it would be V, you answered straight away. “Hello, V.”

“ _Yes, hello,”_ he began, before you heard a quiet sigh. “ _I just have a few questions for you, which I’d prefer to ask you privately rather than on the messenger. Do you mind?”_

You took a moment to think, before a strike of lightning appeared in the distance and made you flinch. You weren’t going to drive in that, you’d much rather be talking to somebody. “N- No, I don’t mind…”

V sighed out of what seemed to be relief, before you bit your lip as he began to speak. “ _Right… I just want to know that you will not tell the others of what you discovered about Luciel. It’s just… The agency which he works for is a secret intelligence agency. He needed to abandon all traces of who he was in order to join… That involved losing his identity of ‘Saeyoung Choi, taking on his baptismal name of Luciel’, and leaving his younger twin brother – Saeran – behind. The thing is, he joined to escape his abusive and alcoholic mother. As you are likely to have read… He left Saeran in the care of me and Rika. Something happened after a while though, almost two years ago… Not long after Rika… Basically, his and Saeran’s mother died. And Saeran disappeared… I can only assume that this Mint Eye group took him in.”_

Your eyes widened as V explained that story, and even though you couldn’t see him and he couldn’t see you, you were slowly nodding in understanding. “Right… I promise that I won’t tell.”

“ _And… I also have two other things to- actually; no. I have three other things to ask of you… The first… I’m going to see if I can get Luciel to assist you from his home whilst you try to save Yoosung, as I was able to persuade his co-worker to say that this was an extreme emergency to his boss to have him sent back… and I’m also going to have Jumin send people in to your location if anything ever goes wrong. Are you okay with that?”_ You made a small sound of acceptance, before he sighed. “ _Second of all… I want you to bring Yoosung back. Leave the RFA with him afterwards if you want – anything. Just… bring him back, and let us see him alive once more. Third… You’re brilliant at persuading people. Please… Try and persuade Saeran to come back with you, and return to his brother… I know that Luciel has been wanting to see him for so long, and this may be his only chance to have his brother back.”_

* * *

“ _What is the square root of 499849 in Arabic?”_

Seven growled the answer out loud, before shoving the gate to his house wide open. Since that chatroom about four hours ago, he had been angry that you were making rash decisions in order to save Yoosung. You were putting yourself in danger, and it was likely that you were going to make the situation for both yourself and Yoosung even worse if your plans didn’t work out properly.

When he managed to get inside, he froze. Something which wasn’t normally there was there. Or rather, _someone._

“Jumin Han, how the _hell_ did you get in here?!”

“An Arabic dictionary.” He had a smug look on his face as he held up said dictionary, before turning around. “I was asked how to say ‘Space station wedding’ in Arabic, if I remember correctly.”

“Get out… I’m not in a good mood right now, so just _get out._ ” Seven made a point out of shoving Jumin’s arm as he walked past him, before sighing. “You have no reason to be here, Jumin.”

Jumin frowned, before he folded his arms. “I believe that I do. V requested that I come here, because there was apparently some sort of situation in the messenger in a chatroom which automatically got deleted once everyone had left it,” he stated, before getting in-between Seven and his computers. “Something to do with… Our new member?” Seven remained silent, and continued to glare at his fellow RFA member. “V told me to pass a message on to you. He wants you to assist her from here, and for me to send people to the location of the hacker’s hideout if you ever lose track of her. He already has her acceptance of this… And in return, I believe that V has requested that she persuade somebody called… Saeran to come back with her.”

“ _Saeran… Damn it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> square root of 499849 lololol it's 707;;;;  
> Anyway! Coming next chapter: the first part of the attempt to rescue the little blonde cutie of the RFA!


	4. Security, candy, drugs and phones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're _this_ close to finding Yoosung... There's no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *is stressed from school like nobody's business*  
> Also me: *writes for this fic, rather than writing something cutesy or fluffy*

“ _So… You’ve left the car some distance back, and you’ve reached the building, correct?”_

“Yes, Seven… I have,” you whispered, looking up at the building before you. It didn’t surprise you that it was described in those files as a ‘castle’. It was so… Big. Trees surrounded it, depriving a majority of the building barring in front of the doors and the roof of light. The roof was green too, and on the very front of the building, just above the large wooden doors… Was the logo on the email which Jaehee had forwarded to you. “It is scary, honestly… Yoosung is trapped in that huge building, with only the hacker for company…”

Seven remained silent on the other end of the call for a good few moments, before there was a sigh. “ _Look… Are you sure about this?... There were no members of that cult about when me and Yoosung went there, but there’s a chance that… that Saeran has called them all back by-! Hey! Jumin, give me my phone back!”_ You winced at the sounds of a struggle down the phone, before rolling your eyes as you began to hear Jumin’s voice talking to Seven.

“ _You are meant to be instructing her on how to hack in and save Yoosung, **not** try to deter her, Luciel. When I give your phone back, I expect you to be doing as V wanted.”_

* * *

“Hmm… Do you recognise that car, Yoosung Kim?”

_He was too shaken, too weak, too_ _scared_ _to respond._

“I’m speaking to you…”

Yoosung almost yelled out in pain when he felt a foot drive right into his shin, sending him tumbling down onto the floor.

The hacker glared at the youngest RFA member, his mint coloured eyes staring daggers into Yoosung’s tired ones. “ **Answer me!** Do you recognise that car?!” He pointed at one of the monitors, and waited for Yoosung to look at it.

_It was one of Seven’s cars…_

Slowly, he nodded, before making his body less tense and lay on the floor. It was the only way in which the pain around his body would fade just a little bit.

“It’s one of Luciel’s, isn’t it?! Shit…” He started pacing about for a moment, and Yoosung couldn’t even see him properly due to the eye of his which had been injured was the side of him which he was moving. “You… You’re staying here. My computers are locked, so I’ll know if you dare touch them…”

After a few moments, there was a loud thud from nearby, and Yoosung had to tilt his head slightly to see what was going on. The door had been slammed shut, and there was no sign of the hacker nearby… He… was alone.

* * *

You had been showed through every little detail on how to break through the security systems present at the Mint Eye headquarters, and Seven had requested that you keep your laptop connected to the systems on the outside so that he could obtain the remaining information about it from there. That had then relegated you to following a map which Jumin had pressured Seven into sending to you, showing the weaknesses in the building so that you could get in using the route with the most relaxed security.

There was a back door not monitored by any security systems, about half the size of the front door, which you found after a good few minutes of keeping yourself concealed as you moved, and it was hardly even locked… For that matter, you don’t think that there was a lock keeping it closed in the first place. It seemed to lead into a kitchen-like room, and it was filled to the brim with… candy. Boxes and _boxes_ of candy.

_If it was Saeran keeping all of that candy here, that made him seem even more like his brother than he wanted to be…_

Taking another quick glance at the map, you then figured out that the room where Saeran was likely to be holed up in was on the third floor… No doubt he would have noticed Seven trying to get hold of the information by now, so chances were, Yoosung was now either in there, or in the process of being pulled there…

But then you noticed a room on the same floor as Saeran’s room labelled ‘ _High-priority cells’_. If Yoosung wasn’t in Saeran’s room, he _must_ have been there. As much as the thought sent shivers down your spine, it would be likely due to the image in those emails which the others had received…

As you slowly walked down a hallway, looking at the map with shaking hands knowing that you were getting closer to Yoosung, you began to hear heavy footsteps nearby. In a panic, you rushed into the closest room and mostly closed the door. The highly medicinal smell in the room made you dizzy, so your only chance to get some clean-ish air involved staying near the door. The room was labelled down on the map as ‘ _Medicine of salvation’_ , so it must have been storing some sort of drug inside.

Moments later, a man with bleached hair stormed past the room, his leather jacket slowly slipping down his arm.

_That had to be Saeran._

“Damn Luciel… I swear to god; I am going to kill Yoosung for what that fool is doing right now… I just need to shut him down first!”

_Kill… Yoosung?_

_He was going to **kill** Yoosung?!_

As soon as he was out of sight, you swung the door to the room you were in open, and took a moment to gasp for breath. Then, as fast as your legs would carry you, you made your way over to the stairs at the end of the hall. You needed to get to Yoosung, _and fast._

* * *

> **_  
> You:_ ** _THIS IS BAD!!! BAD BAD BAD!!!!_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _You’re online!!! God, what’s going on?!_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _I was hidden in a room, and the hacker walked past saying something bad!!! I need you to pass a message on to Jumin, because I can’t get through to Seven!!!!_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _Sure, what is it?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Tell Jumin to tell Seven, in these exact words, ‘Saeran knows, and he’s going to kill Yoosung as soon as he finds my laptop connected to the system outside. I’m trying to get to Yoosung before that happens’!_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _Right…_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _I gotta go, I think I’m on the floor where Yoosung is being held now…_

* * *

As Yoosung was finally able to prop himself up against a wall, tears began to slip out of his eyes. Being stuck here was painful… From what he was aware, one of Seven’s cars were nearby… So did that mean that he was nearby, trying to save him? Or… Was it you? He was absolutely sure that you had sent his phone a message saying ‘I’m going to come for you, okay?!’ You had been staying with Seven recently, after all…

As his head slumped forward a slight bit, a sudden ringing around the room caught his attention. That wasn’t just any tune…

_That was the best piece of background music from LOLOL. The very song he had set as his phone’s ringtone…_

“My… phone is in here…”

That was enough motivation for Yoosung to try and force himself up to his feet by leaning against various different pieces of furniture throughout the room. A stool… A shelf… And then the computer desk. He had to keep himself propped up for a good few moments before his footing stabilised. It didn’t help that his captor hadn’t allowed him to rest at any point unless it was the one day he was allowed to rest, and that he would put him through punishments for disobedience which he had apparently gone through as a child, such as having his leg tied to something for the day. His legs were weak… So very weak.

By that point, unfortunately, his phone had stopped ringing. But that had never stopped him from looking.

He had been told not to touch the computers, so he wouldn’t dare touch them just because he didn’t want to risk getting punished once more. He was going to look everywhere else though.

First he opened a drawer, and spent a few moments digging around the candy which was there to try and see if his phone were there. He also, without thinking for a moment unwrapped some of the candy and shoved it into his mouth, and some into his pockets. He was absolutely starving; he wasn’t going to let this brief chance to just eat get away from him.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of his phone in the drawers. But then… The music began to play again.

It was in a locked cupboard in the room.

Yoosung whimpered quietly, before hitting it for a few moments. Why did it have to be locked?! However, it was a password lock, and… When he looked in close enough with his eye which wasn’t without sight, he noticed that three of the buttons were heavily worn… That meant that there were only six possible combinations, if the password required just three numbers.

_169? 196? 619? 691? 916? 961?_

He put in all of the combinations one at a time, and the beeping sound which came out when he input _‘_ _916_ _’_ sounded almost like the noise which happens just before a bomb detonated in movies… But thankfully, there was no bomb… The cupboard door had opened.

Yoosung’s hand was shaking as he reached up and took hold of his phone, just as it began ringing again.

_V? Why was V trying to call his phone?_

With a shaking sigh, Yoosung slumped back down onto the ground again, but before he could press to answer, he heard the door open, and his already pale skin turned even paler. He was expecting the hacker to be stood there, seething with anger because of something which Seven had done. But… no. It was a woman… A pretty woman.

He had no idea that it was you, his eyesight was that bad.

“Yoosung…?!” It was your voice which had brought him to the realisation of just who was there. He quietly whispered your name, before the floodgates opened. “Oh god, Yoosung… What the hell did Saeran do to you?!” Upon noticing him on the floor, you had run over to him and burst into tears yourself as you threw your arms around him.

He was whispering your name over and over after that, shaking as he tried to hold onto you too. “It’s… you… It’s actually… you…” He let out a loud sob then, before resting his head on your shoulder. “D- Did you… actually… come here to save me…?”

“Of course, Yoosung… The RFA is falling apart without you…” You made sure that his arms were around your neck then, and you slowly stood up and pulled him up with you. “I’ve spent… the past few months… doing exactly what Seven told me not to do just to find you…” You were silent for a moment as Yoosung leaned against you, the smell of perspiration getting to you, but absolutely nowhere near as bad as the smell in the room which you hid in before. “We just need to get to Seven’s car, and we can get out of here… I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the rescue... coming at some point soon. Idk when, all I know is that it's at some point lmao


	5. First chance to be together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got to Yoosung... But now there's the matter of getting back home. And without Saeran killing you both.

“Shh… I’ve got you, Yoosung. Just as long as your arm stays over my shoulder, we can get away from here…” You had just about managed to get him out of that weird castle place the same way which you had got in, and already he was out of breath, looking as though he could collapse at any second now. “Seven sent me a message about an abandoned cabin which is a few miles away and is just off the satellite grid, so we can rest there for a while. Once we let him know that we’re there, apparently he’s going to have Jumin and his security team come out here to collect us because it will give us a bit more security…”

Yoosung nodded, before he leaned on you a bit more, his legs growing heavy beneath him. “Thank you… For coming for me…” His head fell to rest on your shoulder, before he froze to the spot. “I can hear him…”

You then froze when you realised that Yoosung was right… And from the side of the building, the hacker emerged.

“Oh… What do we have here? A silly little girl who let a fucking hacker get into my systems to distract me whilst she tries to save her little ‘boyfriend’. Shit…” He growled, his eyes narrowing as he held up your laptop, before dropping it to the ground. You tensed up as it broke apart, knowing that it was a somewhat expensive laptop, but you knew that you’d eventually be able to replace it.

Carefully, you pulled Yoosung’s arm over you some more, just to keep him close to you. “Stop this, Saeran...”

His face scrunched up, before his fists clenched. “Don’t you _dare_ say that name!” His hands were shaking, likely through anger.

“No… I won’t, Saeran. This isn’t fun… This isn’t a game… This is serious,” you began, feeling Yoosung turn his head to look at you. “After… After you decided to keep Yoosung prisoner here… Saeyoung has been a shadow of-!”

“ _Don’t say that name either! That traitor, that-!”_ He stopped then, absolutely seething with anger. “You have one minute to get the hell out of my sight… Then I kill you both.”

At that, both you and Yoosung gave each other worried looks, before he tightened his grasp of you. “What way… is Seven’s car?”

As soon as the two of you were out of his sight, Saeran growled. “This isn’t the last that the tainted RFA will see of me… And I’ll make sure that Saey- _No._ I’ll make sure that _Luciel_ is aware of it.

* * *

**ZEN:** Do you think that she managed to get to Yoosung?... I’m worried.

**Jaehee Kang:** I am worried too… It was almost two hours ago when she mentioned about the person who has Yoosung saying that they wanted to kill him because of Luciel…

**V:** Let’s just hope… Luciel and Jumin are waiting for any sign of contact from our new member, so let’s think positive about this.

**ZEN:** … Yeah… You’re right, V…

**-Yoosu** **ng** **★** **has entered the chatroom-**

**-You have entered the chatroom-**

**Jaehee Kang:**?!

**ZEN:** YOOSUNG?! IS THAT YOU?!

**You:** It is… He said that he’s tired and that his body hurts so he won’t be writing anything in the chat, but he still wants everyone to know that we’ve got him back…

**V:** I feel so relieved… I’ll have to let his parents know that he’s been found.

* * *

It had taken two hours in order for you to reach Seven’s car and quickly escape to the cabin which Seven had told you about just to get away from the angry Saeran, and about a further ten minutes for you to finally turn on the heating and electronics of the building. You had made sure that Yoosung remained resting on the bed which was there, and were quick to make your way over to him as soon as you had finished.

“Here… You look really cold, even though it’s quite warm in here now. I’ve got your hoodie here, um… If you want to wear it…” You whispered as Yoosung’s head rested on your lap as he looked at his phone, with him making the occasional small laugh as he looked at the chat. He nodded at what you suggested, so you quickly took his hoodie off and rested it over his shoulders. “Are you okay…?”

Wincing as he did so, he pulled himself up into a sitting position so that he could pull his hoodie on. “Um… I… I think I’m blind in one eye,” he whispered, pointing at his dull-looking, half-lidded eye. “Just after I told Seven to run… I… I kind of… Got stabbed in the eye by that, um… Saeran’s rough fingernails…” He mumbled, unhurt eye welling up with tears as he leaned against your arm. “I can’t believe that you came for me…”

Slowly, you wrapped one of your arms around him. “Why don’t we take a photo together…? Let the others know that you’re definitely back with us…” He turned his head to face you, before smiling and nodding. Despite all of the tears, cuts, bruises, his eye, and his injuries, that smiling Yoosung was the one which you were most familiar with… But either way, you still loved him despite the horrible state which he was currently in. You _never_ wanted to leave him. “Why don’t we take the photo with your phone? You can post it on the messenger… And besides, you’re more than deserving to have the first picture of us together on your phone…”

He looked at you with both surprise and eagerness, before opened up his phone’s camera and held out his arm. He was shaking so much, so you stretched out one of your own arms to take hold of his arm and stabilise it. Then, when you noticed him pressing the button to take the photo, you quickly turned your head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When the photo appeared on the screen, you couldn’t help but laugh quietly. As you kissed his cheek, his face had gone bright red, and his eye which wasn’t injured was open wide with surprise.

His hand returned to shaking as he smiled at the picture, before he opened up the messenger and posted the image, before closing it just as quickly. The blush was still present on his face, but after that, he sighed. “Uh… Do you know if there’s running water here? You smell so sweet, almost like flowers… I just smell like sweat…”

After that, the two of you had a debate over whether he should be allowed to take a shower on his own due to his injuries, but eventually, you both managed to come up with the compromise that Yoosung could have a shallow bath on his own, and that if he ever had any trouble, he was to call you. It really concerned you when he walked into the bathroom with a seriously bad looking limp, but if he wanted his privacy, you were going to let him have it.

After a few minutes, your phone suddenly went off with a text notification, and you sighed when you noticed Jumin’s name in the notifications list.

‘ _I am glad to see that you are with Yoosung right now, and that he is alive. Get some rest, both of you. I have been told that we will reach you at approximately 8am tomorrow morning.’_

You smiled, before becoming aware of the sound of running water from the nearby room. _Thank god this bed was comfortable then, if you were going to be staying overnight._ After that, you texted your thankful reply to Jumin, before lying down in the bed and listening out for if Yoosung needed help.

After about thirty minutes, Yoosung staggered back into the bedroom, face flushed red with heat, and an awkward smile on his face. You were relieved that you had decided to bring some spare clothes for him on the chance that you had been able to rescue him, just as you had managed to do. It took him a moment to limp over to the bed, and lie down beside you. “I’m… So happy that you’re with me…” He sounded tired, and looked it too.

“The same here, Yoosung,” you whispered, before putting your arms around him. It was nice to be able to smell soap now, over sweat. “You know… You’re really cute… Like a puppy,” you then smiled, pressing your forehead against his. “And I’m so glad… That now, if you still want to… We can actually start dating.”

At mentioning that, Yoosung’s eyes lit up with eagerness. It was perhaps the brightest he had seemed since you found him earlier. “Finally…” He then caught you by surprise by kissing you on the lips, before he then went and settled into rest. “I hope that being with you makes my body hurt less in the morning…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran will definitely be back... Heh.


	6. Waiting and planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is having trouble sleeping as you wait for Jumin.

“H- Hey…” You were pulled out of your sleep by your arm being shaken quite violently, and the feeling of tears soaking the back of your shirt. “A- Are you awake? I- I can’t sleep, a- and-” You could hear Yoosung doing his best to keep himself together from behind you, so you had to turn yourself around to look at him.

“Yoosung… Don’t worry, I’m here…” You whispered, doing your best to try and reassure him. He was quick to bury his head into your shoulder so that he could cry, so you had to wrap your arms around him and started to stroke his hair. “It’s what he did to you that’s stopping you from sleeping, isn’t it?”

A quiet whimper of confirmation escaped Yoosung as you too began to cry at the state he was in, so you moved one of your arms behind you to grab hold of your phone. Every once in a while, you could hear Yoosung hiccup as he sobbed, so you opened up your phone’s contacts quickly. It was a long shot doing this, but out of anyone you had grown to know over the past few months, there was only one person who could calm Yoosung down better than you.

“Wh- What are you doing…?”

You remained silent for a moment, before sitting up and giving him a concerned smile. “Well… I don’t think that I mentioned that… After you were taken… V put me in contact with your parents. Your mom has been really down because of what happened… I thought that m- maybe it would be good for both you and her if y- you spoke to her now that we’ve got you back…”

Yoosung slowly blinked for a moment, before he started crying even more. After that, you were caught in an embrace tighter than expected. “I’d l- like that, but in the morning… I- I need you right now…” Though you knew that he was still very weak from all of the abuse he had been put through for the past few months, Yoosung still had enough strength to pull you back down onto the bed so that he could hug you under the covers.

It was so upsetting to see him like that as he tried to calm himself down, but you couldn’t blame him for acting like this… Not at all.

Eventually, you felt Yoosung’s grasp of you loosen, and you realised that he was finally asleep. That gave you an opportunity to then pull his arm off you, so that you could use your phone properly to check what the time was.

Surprisingly… It was almost six in the morning, which meant that it wasn’t too long until Jumin and his security team were meant to arrive where you were in order to return you both home safely. Or rather… Take you both to the hospital so that Yoosung could have his injuries tended to…

Due to the time, you decided that it would be best to stay awake from then on, so that you could make sure that you had everything together and to see if there was anyone to keep you company in the messenger. It was a relief seeing that V and Zen were online at the moment… For that matter, had Zen even _left_ the chatroom over the past few days? He seemed to always be online.

> **_ZEN:_ ** _Okay, but who even is this Saeran person? You keep mentioning them, but…_
> 
> **_V:_ ** _I can only answer that question if Luciel is willing to let everyone know. All that I can say is that he is important…_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Hello…_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _Hey there! How’s Yoosung?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _He’s asleep right now…_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Well, he’s only just been able to fall asleep…_
> 
> **_V:_ ** _I’m so glad that he has you with him._
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _Same here._
> 
> **_-Saeyoung has entered the chatroom-_ **
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _Saeyoung??? Who’s that????_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Seven…_
> 
> **_Saeyoung:_ ** _Hey…_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _WAIT, SEVEN?!?!? But I thought your name was Luciel!!!_
> 
> **_V:_ ** _You’ve changed your name on here?_
> 
> **_Saeyoung:_ ** _It was Luciel, Zen. And yeah, I changed it, V…  _
> 
> **_Saeyoung:_ ** _I’m quitting the agency, and Luciel Choi and the hacker 707 are being left in the past. Only Saeyoung Choi remains… With everything that’s been happening, I’d rather be who I am meant to be…_
> 
> **_Saeyoung:_ ** _Oh… And Zen? About that question you asked before, on who Saeran is…_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _Yeah?_
> 
> **_Saeyoung:_ ** _ Saeran is my twin brother. _

Before you could see any more of the messages sent, there was a loud knock at the front door to the cabin. You were worried for a moment, before you saw a text come through on your phone from Jumin.

‘ _We’ve arrived early. Are you and Yoosung ready?’_

Thankfully, the loud knock had been enough to wake Yoosung up, but unfortunately, you were alerted to that by a loud thud which had come from the bedroom, followed by a few quiet whimpers. Without taking a moment to think, you ran inside, and noticed that he was now lying on the floor, holding onto his leg.

“Hey… Yoosung? What happened?!” You ran over to him, and helped him into standing up. He had to hold his leg up in order to stop the pain once his arm was over your shoulders, and tears fell down his face.

“I couldn’t stand up properly…” He seemed quite upset that he was having to rely on you to move, though tiredness may have played a part in his current teary demeanour. “I’m sorry… I’ve been a burden for you all of this time, and now I’m going to become even more of one…”

Those words… hurt. “No, Yoosung… If anything, you’ve lifted a weight off my shoulders… You’re not a burden. You’re far from it!” As you said that, there was another loud knock from the cabin door. “Now come on… Jumin is here. You’re- No, _we’re_ safe now, and we’re finally together…” After that, you smiled at Yoosung before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “We can go home now…” After that, whilst remaining careful of Yoosung’s leg, you slowly made your way towards the door, grabbing the bag with the few items and belongings which you needed on the way.

It was quite a relief to be met with Jumin and his team of security almost as soon as you were outside, because just that made you both feel more secure than simply just residing in a cabin which was somewhat difficult to detect. _Yoosung was truly safe now…_

* * *

“I can’t threaten Yoosung using the RFA’s safety any more to make him do everything I say and put up with it quietly… So that means that the RFA should be easy enough to pick off now.” Saeran tapped his fingers against his desk, before opening one of the drawers and noticing that the amount of candy in there was much less than he had left it the day before. “Little shit… He took my candy too…”

Out of frustration, he then opened up a file containing different plans which the Saviour had given him before she, and the rest of Mint Eye, had abandoned him. There were four different ways in which the RFA could be brought down… One of them had failed now, due to your relationships with everyone, in particular Yoosung, and with you rescuing him. So implanting another stranger into the group was a bad idea…

That left three other plans. One of them involved the Saviour going herself to reveal V’s lies over her ‘suicide’ before watching the RFA fall apart, so that was out of the question too if it were just him trying to bring them down. Another involved just taking all of the members by force… Again, that’s a problem if it were just him due to the constant security surrounding Jumin; Jaehee’s skill in judo; Zen knowing how to fight due to his rocky past; Yoosung and you probably now having masses of security around you at all times; V remaining hidden from the spotlight yet still having the security to protect him if necessary, and also the fact that his brother’s location was completely unknown.

So then there was one… And Saeran had to admit, the plan had its charms. And what made it even better was that it could get Yoosung, his brother, and possibly even you out of the picture all in one fell swoop.

_A fake LOLOL tournament it is._


End file.
